This invention relates to a device and method for enhancement and enlargement human bodily organs in general, and more particularly to a device and method for enhancing the size of the human penis organ.
Erectile dysfunction is known to the medical community and certain males of the human species as a condition under which the penis loses its ability to achieve a sufficiently erect state for the act of insertion of the penis in copulative behavior to be possible. Chemical substance abuse such as alcoholism and old age are but two possible causes for such erectile dysfunction.
It is known that the penis shaft is made up of three cylindrical masses of erectile tissue covered by skin. The erectile tissue masses are composed of large venuous sinusoids or spaces which are fed by blood from arteries and drained by veins. They contain very little blood when the individual is not aroused. When aroused, the arteries pump extra blood to the tissue and the penis enlarges. The veins draining the sinusoids are equipped with constrictor muscles which serve to block off the reverse flow of blood out of the sinusoids during arousal, which causes the sinusoids to become inflamed with blood at arterial pressure. The erectile tissue expands to fill the skin of the penis tightly, resulting in an enlarged an rigid organ.
In many cases of impotence, there is adequate arterial blood supply, but apparently inadequate closing off of the venous channels to inflate the sinusoids to maintain satisfactory rigidity or erection.
The inability of a male to achieve an erect penis (xe2x80x9cerectionxe2x80x9d) may in some cases be the cause of psychological strain on a relationship between two persons, since the lack of an erection renders one so afflicted to be unable to engage in sexual activity with a mate. As the inability to perform intimately can destroy a marriage, it would be desirable by those experiencing the inability to achieve an erection to have at their disposal a means for restoring the ability to achieve an erection.
The present invention is a device useful for assisting in causing an erection in human males. The device in general is contoured to have a bulb-shaped outer surface, and preferably comprises a semi-bulbular first member comprising a semi-circular upper portion, a flat lower portion, and two straight sidewall portions, said sidewall portions angled inwardly from the semicircular upper portion and terminating at said flat lower portion, further comprising a flange portion which circumscribes said sidewall portions and said semi-circular upper portion. The device also comprises a semi-bulbular second member comprising a semi-circular upper portion, a flat lower portion, and two straight sidewall portions, said sidewall portions angled inwardly from the semicircular upper portion and terminating at said flat lower portion, further comprising a flange portion which circumscribes said sidewall portions and said semi-circular upper portion. The first and second members are hingably attached to one another along one of said sidewall portions of each member in such fashion to render the flange of the first member and said flange of the second member to contact one another upon closing the first and said second members. The present invention is thus shaped, in its closed configuration, like a light bulb. Thus, the device of the invention in its closed configuration comprises a bulb-shaped surface. There is at least one hole disposed through the bulb-shaped surface, for receiving a source of vacuum.